


Rumor

by chimsbulge



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: What happens when BM and Jiwoo start to date but both J. Seph and Somin have feelings for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai so this is a new story I'm writing, I hope you all enjoy. I have nothing against the ship of BM and Jiwoo, I actually ship it but I ship J. Seph and Jiwoo more than them.

"Oppa, do you think they've already started?" Somin asked as she looked at Taehyung. 

"Maybe." Taehyung shrugged. "Probably not." 

Somin nodded as she went to open the door to the practice room but it was already cracked. Giggles came from inside the room. 

"Babe stop." Jiwoo said as she giggled. Somin and Taehyung peered into the room to see Matthew was tickling Jiwoo, Matthew stopped and wrapped his arms around Jiwoo's waist. 

"Sorry, I just like hearing you giggle." Matthew chuckled as he leaned down and pecked Jiwoo's lips. Somin quickly turned away, holding back her tears and ran back to the dorm. Taehyung looked back into the practice room to see Matthew and Jiwoo were now kissing, he quietly closed the door and walked back to the dorm. 

 _"I should've seen this coming."_ Somin thought to herself as she sat in her room, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.  _"They've always been close. Ever since we formed."_

"Somin?" Taehyung asked as he knocked on the door. 

"It's open." Somin said as she wipped her tears away. Taehyung walked into her room, closing the door behind him before he walked over to Somin and sat next to her. Taehyung didn't say anything as he pulled Somin into a hug. "Did we really see that?" 

"I wish I could say we didn't but we did." Taehyung sighed. 

"Tae-oppa?" Somin asked as she looked up. "Am I not good enough for Matthew-oppa?" 

"Somin, you are more than enough." Taehyung said. 

"But I'm not Jiwoo and Jiwoo is who Matthew-oppa likes." Somin mumbled. 

"Somin." Taehyung said as he played with her hair. "Don't compare yourself to Jiwoo. There are plenty of guys out there." 

"Gosh why couldn't I fall for you?" Somin asked as she looked up. Taehyung chuckled and shrugged. "Do you think they'll last?" 

"We'll just have to see." Taehyung shrugged. "Now let's put on a brave face and go to practice." 

"Okay." Somin said as she wiped her eyes and stood up with Taehyung. They walked back to the practice room, both secretly hoping that Jiwoo and Matthew were no longer kissing. 

"There you two are." Matthew said as they walked in. "We've been waiting. Where were you?" 

"In the dorm. I had to change my pants." Taehyung said. "Slipped some water on them." 

"You're always so clumsy." Jiwoo laughed. 

"Happens." Taehyung chuckled. 

"Well let's practice." Somin said. 

"Which song do you guys want to rehearse first?" Matthew asked. 

"Oh NaNa." Somin said as she grabbed Taehyung's wrist and pulled him over to the middle of the practice room. 

After they rehearsed Oh NaNa, Don't Recall and Hola Hola, Somin sat down on the ground. Jiwoo sat down next to her while the boys sat on the couch. 

"I think we've gotten a lot better." Matthew said. 

"We haven't done a Vlive in forever." Jiwoo said. 

"Wanna do one when we get back to the dorm?" Matthew asked. 

"Yes." Jiwoo replied as Taehyung and Somin just nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Somin, Taehyung." Matthew said as him and Jiwoo walked into the kitchen of the dorm, where Taehyung and Somin were eating cereal. 

"Hmm?" Taehyung asked with a mouth full of cereal. 

"We have something to tell you guys." Jiwoo smiled. 

 _"Here it comes."_ Somin and Taehyung both thought. 

"We're together." Jiwoo and Matthew said at the same time. 

"That's great guys." Somin said as she forced a smile. 

"We have today off, right?" Taehyung asked changing the subject. 

"Yeah." Matthew said. 

"Somin, we're going out." Taehyung said as he stood up and put his bowl in the sink. "Get ready." 

"Okay Oppa." Somin said as she stood. Taehyung walked to his room as Matthew and Jiwoo looked at her. "What?" 

"Why do you listen to him? I know we are older than you but he can't really tell you what to do." Matthew said.

"I like hanging out with Taehyung-Oppa." Somin said. "See you guys later." 

Somin walked to her room to get dressed. A day out of the dorm was what she needed. 

"Is it just me or is something up with those two?" Matthew asked as he looked down at Jiwoo. 

"Something is up." Jiwoo answered. "Maybe they're secretly dating." 

"No, it's something else." Matthew said. "I just can't point out what it is." 

"Somin, hurry." Taehyung said as he walked out of his room, dressed in black ripped jeans, a white t shirt and black vans. His hair was unstyled and just laid flat on his forehead. Somin walked out of her room, dressed in black shorts, a pink cropped tank top and white vans. She had her hair in a ponytail. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Somin replied as Taehyung took her hand and left the dorm. "So what are we going to do?" 

"Anything you want to do." Taehyung said. 

* * *

"Babe, do you think Somin likes Taehyung-Oppa?" Jiwoo asked as her and Matthew were cuddling on the couch while watching tv. 

"I doubt it." Matthew said. "She just thinks of him as an older brother." 

"Are you sure? It really looks like it's more than just a brother and sister thing." Jiwoo said. 

"Why are you so concerned about it?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Well Somin is my best friend and I don't want her to think that she can't tell me anything because we kept us dating for so long from her and Taehyung-Oppa." Jiwoo said. 

"I really don't think she likes him and I don't think he likes her." Matthew said. "And if she was to like him, I'm sure she'd tell you." 

"I hope." Jiwoo sighed as the commerical ended and the variety show came back on. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I ship every ship there is in KARD. I love all four members. I ship Bwoo, I ship Jwoo, I ship Taehyung and Somin, I ship Matthew and Somin. I ship everything.

"Oppa!" Somin called as she walked out of her room. 

"Yeah?" Matthew asked looking up from where he was sitting on the couch with Jiwoo. 

"I was looking for Taehyung-Oppa." Somin said as she looked over at the two, trying to ignore the hurt that she was feeling. 

"He's in the practice room, what did you need?" Matthew asked. 

"I wanted to hangout with him." Somin replied. 

"I'll hangout with you Somin, we haven't hungout in awhile. Just the two of us." Jiwoo said. 

"Thanks Ji but I wanted to hangout with Taehyung-Oppa today." Somin smiled. 

"But you were just with him yesterday." Matthew said becoming annoyed with the conversation. But he wasn't annoyed by Somin talking or anything it was more the idea of Taehyung and Somin hanging out, alone. But he couldn't put a finger on what he was feeling. Jiwoo felt the same way, she wasn't annoyed or hurt by Somin not wanting to hangout with her, she didn't like that Somin was getting close with their other Oppa, Taehyung. 

"Well yeah but he's really fun to hangout with." Somin shrugged. 

"Well he's busy practicing." Matthew said as the door to their dorm opened and in walked Taehyung. 

"Oppa!" Somin cheered as she walked over to Taehyung and tried to hug him. Matthew smirked to himself.  _Looks like someone is annoyed by Somin._

"Somin, I'm sweaty and gross. Wait until I shower and then you can hug me." Taehyung said as Somin smiled and nodded. Matthew's smirk fell at Taehyung's words. 

Jiwoo had enough of this and stood, grabbing Somin's wrist and pulled her out of the dorm. 

"Jiwoo, what are you doing?" Somin asked. 

"We're going out." Jiwoo said. "You already spent yesterday with Taehyung." 

"But I wanted to hangout with him again." Somin pouted.

 "So... Do you like Taehyung-Oppa?" Jiwoo asked. 

"Like how you and Matthew like each other?" Somin asked. Jiwoo nodded and suddenly a great idea came to Somin's mind. "I don't know, maybe." 

Jiwoo felt angry, jealously and even hurt boil inside of her. Why did she feel this way? She didn't like Taehyung-Oppa like that, she likes Matthew. Jiwoo shook her head but what she didn't realize was that her expression had changed when Somin said maybe. And Somin had seen the expression change. 

"But you're right, let's hangout Ji." Somin smiled. Jiwoo nodded as the two left the building and spent the day together. 

* * *

"Hey, Taehyung." Matthew said as he stood up after Jiwoo dragged Somin out of the dorm. 

"Hey." Taehyung replied as he started to head to his room. 

"Wait, can I ask you something?" Matthew asked. 

"Go ahead." Taehyung said. 

"Do you, well ya know, have feelings for Somin?" Matthew asked. 

 _Now why would he be asking me this? Of course! He's jealous._ Taehyung thought to himself. 

"Maybe." Taehyung shrugged, lying to see Matthew's reaction. Matthew's face dropped slightly before it went back to his usual smiling face. 

"Oh well, that's great. Jiwoo and I kind of thought that you two might have a thing but I guess you don't. Do you?" Matthew asked. 

"No but if she likes me back then maybe I should say something." Taehyung smirked. "I'll talk to you later Mathew." 

Before Matthew could say anything else Taehyung headed to his room and closed the door. 

 


End file.
